


Corpsefucker

by neunundneunzig



Series: Corpsefucker [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Fucked Up, Grave Robbers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Hannibal finds out that Will often has a body in his bed, just not a warm one.





	Corpsefucker

**Author's Note:**

> READ WITH CAUTION.
> 
> Fic contains explicit sexual intercourse with a dead body. Full blown necrophilia. 
> 
> Also, contains Hannibal having sex with a drugged Will, and while he is concious, his consent is compromised. 
> 
> I will say this has zero gore or violence.
> 
> Still, proceed with caution if you're going to proceed.

Hannibal opened the door to Will's home quietly. The dogs looked up, but knew him, and didn't make noise. He smiled, sliding inside, careful to step silently. He didn't have any intention of harming Will. Nor of planting more evidence. This was simply a visit. But he might still decide to use the syringe on him, a special cocktail, just for the fun of seeing what would happen. 

It was a potent aphrodisiac and minor relaxant. He didn't want to rape Will, nor would he. This was only to humiliate him, which was necessary. In his recent kills, Will felt power, which Hannibal desired of him. However, he needed to never feel more powerful than Hannibal. He needed to be put in his place. There was an order to this, and Will needed to know.

He smelled death. His nose twitched in irritation at the scent. Will wasn't properly storing his meat. But as he neared the bedroom, it became stronger, and his curiosity piqued. 

Hannibal opened the door. Before him, Will was asleep, cuddling up to a man's corpse. 

Hannibal would guess it was a week old by the scent, but it had been preserved to a certain degree. Possibly washed of that. Dirt scent came very very lightly. This wasn't a victim of murder, but of grave robbing. 

Will gave a little waking groan, then awoke, blinking. Hannibal held his breath, but didn't move. This was perfect. There was another scent mingling. That of semen. He would expect as much with a man lying in bed naked with a corpse. But this was a definitive thing he could use to his advantage. 

Will recognized his waking reality, then jumped, trying in vain to cover the body, “Hannibal?! What are you doing in my house?!”

Hannibal tilted his head ever so slightly, “Why is there a corpse in your bed?”

“Get out!” Will wailed.

Hannibal's goal was already accomplished. Will was humiliated, scared, and though nervous in his cornering, submissive. Hannibal came only closer, death filling his nostrils. It was a jarring scent, but one he usually associated with power and his own art.

“Please.” Will muttered.

Hannibal assessed Will and his accompanying body, “I will make us coffee. And we will talk. As your therapist, I can't possibly ignore this.”

“Yeah, you're always so concerned about my well-being.” Will huffed.

Hannibal gave him a stern look. He held it until Will broke eye contact. He relented then, “I'll make us coffee. And we'll talk. Outside of his presence.”

Will pulled the sheets off the corpse, but waited until Hannibal left to unhide himself.

Hannibal went into the kitchen and prepared two cups of coffee, slipping the drug instead into Will's. He poured sugar in to mask the taste as much as he could, then sipped his own. 

Will came in, still smelling like a corpse and not looking Hannibal in the eye.

“Your coffee is atrocious, Will.” Hannibal remarked.

“It's fine.” Will grumbled and grabbed his cup, taking a sip. The flavor had to be noticable, but only just so. Will wouldn't say anything about it now. He swallowed, “It's just not… fancy.”

Hannibal gave a little nod and drank his. Will moved to let the dogs out into the yard. Hannibal watched him carefully. 

“What's his name?”

“... who's?” 

“The corpse.”

“Aaron.” Will whispered, “But I don't always really… it's not about him it's…”

“It's about the body.”

Will nodded.

“Have you done this before? You seemed rather casual. Perhaps you've been caught now because you're sloppy.”

“Yeah.” Will croaked out, “Yeah. Actually for a while. Since before we met.”

“And you have sex with the corpses.”

Will pursed his lips and nodded after a bit, then drank more coffee to hide his face.

“Does their sex matter? Excuse me, do you only select men?”

Will blinked, “Uh. No. It was only women at first but I couldn't get too picky. It's not an easy process. I kind of like men more now though. And, uh, never children. Ever. I've dug some up on accident but…”

“Of course.” Hannibal moved, touching his shoulder, “Your behavior isn't drawn by deviancy, but out of a love for these bodies. I suppose they're much easier to be around than living partners.”

“Yes!” Will looked up, then away again, “Yeah. It… there's no pressure. It's just… we both enjoy- I mean, I don't have to worry about someone not… it's just easier. I don't have a lot of luck in this.”

Hannibal nodded sympathetically. “When did this behavior begin?”

“Uhm. Back when I was in training I guess. We'd have to go down to the morgue. And I got stuck with that a lot. They were always so perfect and beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I started touching them. It was just a fascination. But then I started, uh, inappropriately touching them. After I graduated I started missing the feeling. I got drunk one night and woke up with a body. It's like an addiction now. It's so hard to stop when I know how good it is.”

“Does murder arouse you? Besides physical responses of adrenaline.”

“No. Yes. Kind of but it's not the same. With that I'm… I'm in control. It's about power. Dominance. With my bodies it's more…”

“Lovemaking.”

Will looked up, “Yes.”

Hannibal took note that his coffee was finished. It would be a matter of time now.

“And you penetrate them?”

“Yeah. I. I do everything.”

“Everything?”

“Hannibal please don't make me tell you.”

Hannibal could see warmth creep across Will's face. Not just a blush, but the blooming of the drug in his capillaries. He leaned closer to Will, gently caressing him, “You don't need to be embarrassed. If you like, you can show me.”

Will took Hannibal by surprise, pressing their lips together. Hannibal didn't hesitate to react, pulling him closer, feeling the nervous hummingbird of his pulse.

Will started to pull away, then decided to keep kissing, pressing himself against Hannibal. His erection was stirring, and his hips gave movement. 

Hannibal pulled back, “Not for me.”

Will nodded, gasping, “Sorry. I… I've never kissed a living man before.”

Hannibal gave him another peck before leading him to the bedroom. The power he held over Will aroused him more than anything else. 

“I feel so horny…” Will mumbled in embarrassment, pulling the sheet down. He looked the body over, then stepped away, “I'm, uh, gonna undress.”

Hannibal nodded, looking over the body. It was younger than Will, perhaps mid twenties. Stubble poked out from the chin. It was a decent looking man. Plain. The penis was erect, rubbed bands knotted at the base to keep in blood and perhaps other injections, he would have to ask Will. Hannibal guessed he died of coronary issues. The skin was pale, greying. Fingernails were black already, lips a cool blue. It was obvious Will had washed the body since pulling it out of the ground. 

He turned to see Will, naked, and with an angry red erection. Will groaned and pumped it twice, then frowned and looked at Hannibal, “You drugged my fucking coffee.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes.”

“Bastard.” Will grumbled and climbed into the bed. He looked over the body, then kissed it's lips, slow and sweet. Will groaned, sucking the lips and sliding in his tongue. His hips started rolling. He reached down and took his and the corpses erections into his hand and stroked them slowly, kissing at the cold chest. 

His other hand moved down and squeezed it's firm buttocks. Will was starting to lose himself now, not focusing as much on Hannibal's presence. He pulled back and ran a slow and through the corpse's hair, then kissed his mouth again.

He rocked his hips down more, finding himself between the legs. He sucked his nipple and threw a leg up over his hips. He kept giving thrusts, then pulled back and looked at Hannibal.

Hannibal's eyes were hungry, focused. He was unabashedly erect. Will placed a possessive hand on Aaron's chest, “You don't get to…”

“The corpse isn't what I would.”

Will's eyes widened. He gave a nod and then looked down, moving himself between the corpse’s legs and licking at it's asshole. Will had cleaned and stretched him earlier, in the routine cleanings he did. He liked the feeling of licking, the softness of the skin. It provided some moisture as well. Cotton was usually put inside during the burial preparation, which Will had to remove and clean the area of.

Hannibal watched, curious. Will seemed to enjoy the idea of pleasuring the corpse, of caring for it. He could estimate without being told the care that went into getting it in the state it was now.

Will pulled away after a bit, no longer able to contain himself. He stroked himself, then pushed into the compliant body. It wasn't cold, but it was far less hot than the few living partners he'd had, but much tighter. A sweet groan escaped him. He pumped himself in, biting his lip.

“Let me hear you.” Hannibal said sternly. 

Will moaned after a moment, grabbing the corpse’s hips and speeding up, then bending the body on itself somewhat, gripping it's shoulders. 

“Yeah, yeah, Please, c'mon, take it, take it.” Will mumbled, then kissed his lips hard. “You're safe here, I got you baby, c'mon…”

He groaned and slowed, then pulled out, desperately close but edging himself. He pulled a bottle of lubricant out and popped it open, getting his fingers wet and sliding them easily inside himself. He stretched himself, groaning.

Hannibal watched, “Did you lose your anal virginity to a corpse?”

Will nodded, blushing harder, “A bit after I met you. It's really hard to get them… hard.”

“Did I spur the desire?”

“Yes, alright? But I couldn't have you, couldn't have Alana, I was losing my mind, I just needed… something.” Will shivered, “I found him hard. He was just like that. I fucked myself on him in the coffin, still in the grave.”

“How morbid.” Hannibal smiled.

Will returned the smile, pulling his fingers out of himself. He climbed up and held the erection steady, lowering himself onto it. He seated it fully inside. His face was pure pleasure. He rocked himself down, then began bouncing. It was now more selfish, only for Will's own and quick pleasure, driving the angle to hit his prostate over and over. He looked over at Hannibal and moaned loudly, the drugs making him completely brazen. He sped up and spilled himself all over the body. He locked eyes, keeping them on Hannibal the whole way through his orgasm. 

Before he could recuperate, Hannibal had yanked him off the body. He slid a condom onto his penis and pushed into Will in one movement. He truly didn't plan on fucking the man today, but his expectations were shot the moment he saw the corpse. Will groaned and pressed back on him, then lurched forward and kissed the body deeply. Hannibal grabbed Will's hair and pressed him harder against the body, working into him ruthlessly. 

“Fuck! Hannibal, it's so fucking… yes please yes yes yes!”

Hannibal remembered he was the first active, living man Will had been with, and at that, came inside him. He pulled out and tied off the condom. He would have to test and examine Will soon. He didn't know off the top of his head what diseases corpses might harbor. 

“In the future, I will be supplying you with bodies. No need for gravedigging. The embalming chemicals can be harmful, even if you treat the corpse after.”

Will nodded with a little dazed look, “Yeah… alright. Now lay down with us, I'm tired.”


End file.
